


A Trip to Remember

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, M/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: A lucky win for a set of tickets to a cottage getaway spurs an Investigation Team reunion complete with Dojima and Nanako.A Secret Santa gift fic for PersonaSS2017





	A Trip to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/gifts).



> A/N Dear Pendots - I'm so sorry this ended up so late! I got so excited when I saw your gift to me that I was also working on yours and wanted to take just a speck more time to polish it up as well as I could and then went down with either a 24hr bug, or food poisoning (not really sure which) Doesn't entirely matter it sapped all my time away and I'm so sorry for not having this to you sooner! I hope you like it and I'll try and post more cute fluffy fics for persona in the near future for you and everyone to try and make up for the wait! Happy Holidays! And thank you again so much for my gift! It was so cute and I hope that this came out even partly as good :D

The lucky win of a set of tickets was all it took to get everyone into the spirit of making holiday plans. A chance to get the gang all together, and for Nanako to finally get to go on a real family vacation made the whole trip amazingly exciting for everyone involved.

They wouldn't get a chance to meet up with everyone until they got to the lodge but it had taken over all of their thoughts for the weeks leading up to it. They had even been able to time it during one of Rise's rare moments of downtime so if all went well they could get the *whole* team back together. Doubts that it would go that smoothly still hovered in the backs of their minds but hopefully they would get their vacation. 

Everyone was going to be traveling in small groups with the goal of arriving around the same time. The people that were still in Inaba traveled all together. A small chattering bunch of excited people all anxious to see their missing group members again. Souji the top thought in most of their minds. 

A certain rust haired individual was definitely more looking forward to spending some time with Souji than he was for the actual vacation. Definitely not. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

Chie was trying to not be super clingy but was hard. She was in a great mood, everyone was finally going to be together again for the first time in what felt like ages, and Yukiko was here next to her and her confession hadn't gone horribly. It was still new and exciting and amazing that she was not just ok with her crush but she wanted to give it a try with her. 

They had agreed to wait to tell their friends until they could all be together so she had to just hold out a bit longer at the party, but the nerves were settling in. She slipped a hand discreetly between them where it wouldn't be noticed and threaded her fingers through Yukiko's. It was something she was still getting used to that she was able to do small things like this and have them be welcomed. True they were always best friends but now they were more than best friends and she had to fight the urge to shout it from the rooftops again. 

It seemed like forever before they were making their way up to the lodge. Chie felt a light weight settle on her eyelash and automatically blinked. The blink alone was enough to dislodge the flurry that had fallen there but it pulled her attention to the very light snow that had started around them. "Yukiko! Look! SNOW!" 

Everyone around her seemed to roll their eyes except Teddie who started pointing out each snowflake he could to Nanako who giggled maddly caught up in the infectious excitement.

Then the door opened and the one thing that could successfully grab any of their attention off of the beauty of a light snowfall in the country called out a greeting. "BIG BRO!" She almost bowled him over with the force of her hug and the others seemed about ready to pile on as well when Dojima took pity on his soon to be overwhelmed nephew and called to them to stand down for a bit. "Give the kid some space. We have a whole vacation for you to pile on him there's no rush."

Souji tried not to look too grateful as everyone piled more calmly inside and he reached out to grab some of the extra bags to make it a bit easier to get settled. Yosuke was already sniffing about mouth watering as he realized Souji was making good on that promise to cook for everyone. Yukiko had been eager to bring something and before all the girls could offer the same he quickly promised to both make all the food, as well as have a lunch special: him helping the girls make enough food for everyone. He only hoped that he could keep the food edible if he was with them and vigilant. 

Dojima grinned to see everyone so lively finally. It wasn't ever dull per se with everyone in and out to see Nanako but it was really nothing like having everyone together at once. 

As he re-entered the fray of catcalls and excitement he took one last glance outside. "Hm wind's picking up." He muttered to himself before brushing the stray flakes off his coat and wading into the room. "Remember to get at least *some* sleep tonight kids. We're getting up bright and early!" 

A chorus of affirmatives that he didn't believe for a second reached his ears and he couldn't help but laugh. He'd missed this. Seeing Souji so happy and present with everyone just felt right. 

It was no where near early when they all turned in.

Dawn saw sleepy smiles, and excited eyes as everyone slowly trickled down from their rooms at the lodge to the smell of Souji and Nanako's cooking. 

There weren't quite enough rooms for everyone in the cabin, but it was made to accommodate at least small groups so they had worked out a system of who would sleep where before hand. Sleeping bags were scattered about everywhere making everything feel more like the giant sleepover that this trip effectively was. 

Plans to get up early and surprise everyone had been easily made since they were both early risers. Souji set a mug of coffee to the side for Dojima and started plating things as people shuffled in. Yosuke's was one of the last but it was picked up with a grin and a teasing "My favorite - glad you remembered!" 

Teddie was the first to realize something was wrong. Bounding to the door grinning wildly he had tried to push his way out and found himself planted face first into the wood. "Whaaa! The door is rejecting me!" 

A worried feeling swept through the Team. While Teddie was definitely theatric this sounded problematic if the door really was stuck. Kanji was the first to react. "Well I'll just give it some good old force! Let me at it." 

He was followed out of the room by everyone curious to know what was going on. 

Chie noticed first. "Hey guys? Um..." She paused as Kanji roared at the door and threw his whole body weight against it. "I don't think that's gonna help much." she sweatdropped and pointed out the window. Snow had piled up in huge drifts making the problem more than obvious. 

"Are we snowed in Big Bro?" A small voice piped up from behind Souji. He reached down and set his hand on her head and gave a soft smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure the crews will have us shoveled out in no time. For now though I guess yeah we're all stuck here."

Dojima and Yosuke had checked to make sure there was more than enough food stocked for a few parties so they would be fine until the group in charge of the area could get out to them but they were definitely not making it out to their earlier plans.

Before anyone could look disappointed at their trip's day plans being canceled a cheer rose up from the back of the group. "Oh. Man. You guys. WE'RE SNOWED IN" Chie was practically vibrating. Yukiko had a small smile on her face, and Naoto just looked resigned to the time left indoors with such a boisterous group of people but there was the hint of a smile in her eyes. 

"SNOWED IN PARTY! YES I always wanted to have one of those!" Chie's words broke any tension that might have formed and soon everyone was roped into decorating for a 'snow party' whatever that was. "Oh do we have any decorations? we should go nuts! There's nothing else to do so come on!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Yukiko chimed in. The only decorations that the team managed to find tucked away were some left over Christmas goods but Chie convinced them to go with them cause "Why not! we're snowed in!!" 

Once the group was totally engrossed in the boxes of decorations and debating just what to do with each thing, Naoto trying to keep things orderly, and Kanji wanting to make things as perfect as someone who'd grown up around designs could, she extracted herself from the mix tugging gently on Yukiko's hand to signal that she wanted her to come join her for a moment. 

They hid away in the kitchen, voices low and hatched their plan. "You wanted to see me for a moment Chie?" 

"You bet" Chie grinned back and blushed lightly. Even though they'd come here with the intent to let everyone know it was still nerve wracking to be close to actually doing it. She continued on. "Ok so - You remember how the plan was to tell everyone on the last day? At our big party? Welll...." Yukiko fought to keep her giggling down so it wasn't overheard. She was all for the plan but the nerves were making her giddy. The whole situation was still making her a bit giddy whenever she realized that there was a them to make plans like this. 

She leaned in as Chie kept whispering plans. "Ok so - you saw that there was a sprig of mistletoe in that one box right?" 

The team had no idea what the night had in store for them as the group in the kitchen plotted. 

 

Kanji insisted on helping with setting the table for dinner and no one knew why until small gifts started making there way around the dinner table when no one was looking. One minute he was setting down some plates, and the next there was a little package at every seat except his own - if they'd needed any better proof that he was the mystery gift giver. 

He wouldn't answer what it was about with anything other than a blush and a grumbled "Wait to open them until dinner k?" 

He turned an even brighter shade of pink as he noticed Naoto holding up the one by where she usually sat and turning it this way and that. He'd definitely taken note of where everyone gravitated to from the first night. It wasn't too hard since they still fell into their old habit of seating patterns even though they had Nanako and Dojima both with them and this was in no way the Junes Food court, but it made this easier on him.

Teddie was barely able to keep from tearing into his all through dinner and the looks from the whole team were making him want to just shout at them to go ahead and rip them open already but he'd promised himself he'd give everyone a welcome back together gift after their dinner party and he was going to keep to that plan. No matter how inquisitively Naoto was staring at her package, or the knowing smile that Souji sent at his was tempting him to just get it over with.

Finally as they were clearing up the last of their plates Nanako's puppy eyes and the whole team's curiosity got to it's peak and he cleared his throat waving at each of them. 

Tearing into their packages they were rewarded with a small intricately crochet'ed animal personalized to each new owner. A frog with a scarf for Yosuke, A small Izanagi like plush with little lightning bolts running down it's scarf, Embers on the scarf adorning Konohana Sakuya, snowflakes dotted across Chie's Tomoe. Rise's squeal accompanied the small Himiko along with a miniature stardusted scarf. 

Teddie had a pint sized Kintoki-Douji who was wearing a set of bear ears. And Naoto's was a brilliant Sukuna-Hikona. For Dojima he made a plushie of his coffee mug (unsure of what to make the detective and hoping that was a safe bet) and he seemed to find it a touching gift. Nanako was hugging her new rabbit tight and thanking him showing it off to Souji who was proudly showing off his own. It took some time to get Kanji to stop stammering that it was no big deal, but eventually the party was in full swing. 

 

"I just wanted ta make something nice for everyone." Kanji was being a wonderful distraction for Chie's plan. She hadn't expected the extra bonus of the gifts helping the time pass by in a blink. She hadn't had time to be nervous as the party wound up and she saw Yukiko shift over to the strategically placed sprig of mistletoe. 

With a nervous bubble she started to move over to join her. Right as Yukiko placed herself under the mistletoe she brought the drink she had grabbed as her cover for just 'happening' to end up standing there at that moment and announced Dramatically as loud as she could while holding the drink out conspicuously. "OMG Yukiko! Who put that up!?" 

Yukiko took the drink with a glance upward and a smile. playing along. "Oh - it seems someone managed to find some mistletoe. Does it still count if it's not Christmas?" She wondered out loud while the room slowly all turned to face them. Beet red Chie took the plunge. "Better to be safe than sorry!" She tried not to think of everyone's eyes on her and realized only as she was leaning forward for a quick peck that she'd forgotten Nanako was with them for this. Maybe the Mistletoe wasn't the best idea. Shifting to a peck on the cheek she was kicking herself for messing up her own plan. 

Yukiko giggled at the faces everyone was making - all save Naoto and Souji who were looking far more calculating, and Dojima who was looking like the old soul he was who had seen more than his share of teenagers and seemed to already know what they were up to before they did. 

Either way now that the attention was on them and the ice was hopefully broken in a fun way she geared herself up for the real event.

"So I er... guys... um..." She couldn't help but trail off as Yukiko, somehow able to keep herself graceful no matter what situation as long as that situation wasn't laughing hysterically she thought, took over for her. "Chie and I um, have an announcement to make." She held up their tangled hands and the blush across both of their faces said more than any words either could have. 

The realization dawned across everyone at different moments. The excited squeal from Rise as she almost leapt onto them asking "Ooh you guys- How Long! Tell me Everything!" 

Kanji offered them a manly thumbs up shocked that some of their group had already become a couple but sincerely happy for them. A knowing look played across Dojima's face, matched by Naoto who probably had realized what was coming long before anyone else had. Yosuke and Souji were grinning madly and Teddie was crying tears of both happiness and worry that they wouldn't have time to smooch him if they were busy smooching each other. "You wouldn't have been smooching anyone no matter what so come off it" Yosuke called back. 

The only one who hadn't reacted in any way yet was Nanako. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and Chie kept looking her way, wondering if she'd realized just what they were saying to everyone and realizing she might not want to have to explain a girl liking another girl to Dojima's daughter. She was really glad she hadn't thought about that until it was already out and Dojima was as accepting as everyone else. She hadn't even given it a second thought until Nanako had stayed quiet - The Dojima family had become the entire team's second Family along with Souji. It was unthinkable that there would be any issues but with Nanako still so quiet.

She went over and decided to ask directly. "Nanako? Did you" She was cut off as Nanako's face lit up having figured out what she was puzzling over.

"So, you guys like like each other right? Is that what you were telling everyone?" The brightness in her smile was reassuring like nothing else was and Chie hurried to confirm. "Yep - we've been dating for a bit now but it's still pretty new" She looked back over to Yukiko and was caught again by how radiant she looked. Black hair immaculate and captivating as ever. Or maybe it was just because it was Yukiko and anything she did or looked like was brilliant in Chie's eyes.

"Oh! I'm so excited for you guys!" Chie let out a little laugh at her own silliness. Of course being young it might have taken her a minute to catch on to the things the older kids already knew. There was no reason to think she'd be awkward about them.

She went to reach out to Nanako and pull her into a hug out of sheer joy when the next words out of her mouth stopped both her and the room cold.

"So you guys are like Yosuke-nii-san and Big Bro!" 

There was a small crash as Yosuke fumbled what he was holding and the deer in the head lights look as everyone turned to stare at the two of them wouldn't have given them away. Almost everyone had expected Yosuke to freak out at that proclamation considering a good portion of the room shared memories of his actions around Kanji once upon a time, but what no one expected was the bright red blush across Souji's face, or the nervous coughing from Yosuke. 

No freaking out or stammering denials Yosuke ran a hand through his hair and muttered "I was wondering how long until someone noticed." 

Rise "Wait, you mean it's true? OMG Senpai!" She was matched with Teddie's tearing up again and statement that "Teddie will find his someone some day! It's ok even if she's not there for them right now, she knows he's there in her heart! Until then why is everyone around me Scoring! but not Teddie! This is Unbearleavable" He earned a frown from Dojima for that last line but before anyone could say much more or start to question the second pair under the radar they realized that Souji had recovered his composure a bit and was moving. 

As Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand and pulled him close for a moment no one in the room really knew what he was up to. He didn't say anything he just grinned and pointed up at the mistletoe that they had ended up just barely under between the earlier shuffle and and Souji's dragging him over. 

Without pausing Yosuke grabbed a proper kiss on the lips in front of the whole room. It would have gone on a bit longer without Dojima's coughing and the whistles across the room pulling them back to reality. 

The gobsmacked but happy expression on Kanji's face was shared by everyone with Rise summing up the feelings of the group. "Ok - tonight's activity is going to be story time! You have got to tell us all the details!"

**Author's Note:**

> It is very likely I will keep digging back into this and trying to polish bits up so if portions change on you over the next few weeks I keep wanting to make it as good as I can! I've never tried to write Chie before (Kanji kept sneaking his way in there on me) 
> 
> I hope that this was everything you hoped for and I'm so sorry for the wait! This was so fun to plan and work on and I loved your prompts. They gave me so many ideas to work with that I hope this didn't end up too much of a jumble! (Keep polishing this up forever)
> 
> Thank you again and Happy New Year in addition to Happy Holidays!


End file.
